Positivity
by izzyinthesky
Summary: The war against Fuse is getting dangerous. There is no time for relationships when Fuse is ready to strike at any moment. Dexter/OC Oneshot  * *This is a really old story that I did a while back :P* *


I was going through my random old fanfic files and found this. I don't even know where the OC came from! Usually my OC's are strong but as I was reading through this I was really confused because my OC is kind of weak lol or she comes off that way. Anyway, the story ends well in my opinion anyway(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Universe.**

* * *

I sat up against the desk Dexter was working on. He was trying to fix a gun that had gotten stuck and wasn't working. I held a small blue wire in my hand and twirled it around. I sighed as quiet as I could.

Fuse had been taking over our lands one by one. So far he's taken over bravo beach. We think he's going to take over City Point next, which is right next to Tech Square. Luckily, Fuse hasn't done anything in weeks and we think he might finally back down. We have been working extra hard around this place to make it Fuse free.

Still, I couldn't help but feel scared and alone…I shouldn't feel that way. I mean you're not supposed to feel that way with a boyfriend right? Or maybe you are and you just shouldn't be in a relationship. It didn't feel like I was in one anyway.

Years have gone by since this war started. 5 years to be exact. 5 years of dedicating our lives to something that might end in catastrophe. The thought of having my closest friends gone, hurts inside. I frowned and swallowed the lump in my throat. I shouldn't have thought of stuff like that. Especially around Dexter.

The blue wire was gently pulled out of my hands and set on the table. I looked up and met eyes with him. Dexter. Someone who has been there with me forever. Someone who put up with my rude cousin Mandy for so long just because he actually gave a care about me. He smiled and his eyes were full of hope, which was something I needed.

He reached up and tucked the piece of blonde hair out of my face. He bent down and kissed me as he always did but this one was different. It felt like it gave me hope. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Why did you look so sad before?" Dexter asked as he walked back to his gun. Typical Dexter; sharing a loving moment and then back to work.

"No reason. Just been inside for too long I guess." I sighed.

"Why don't you go outside for a while?" He said picking up different tools and looking at which one would be the best to work with.

"That's a good idea! Why don't we both go outside and actually socialize with people." I smiled hugging Dexter around his waist.

"I don't know…" Dexter said still trying to finish his gun.

"I don't see why not? I mean the picnic that Blossom invited us to was so much fun…oh wait," I said removing my arms around Dexter "We didn't go to that." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry Universe. I'm just busy." He said still looking down at his gun. I sighed and tried to show how upset I was.

"Fine." I said as I turned around to walk to the door.

"Your mad aren't you?" Dexter said finally looking up at me.

"No not at all." I sighed, "I'm actually really happy! You're looking at me and not that stupid gun." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't understand why your acting like this. I'm a busy scientist who has a lot to do. I don't know if you noticed but we're in the middle of the war. We don't have time for this." He said going back to his gun.

"This?" I said looking down. "You mean like us?"

"No…" He said looking up at me. "I meant-"

"It's fine." I put my hand up to stop him from talking. "Go back to your work." I said quietly. I opened the door and walking out.

I brought out Megas so no monster could see me. I walked over to the Monkey. I put Megas away.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"Um…Endsville?" I asked unsure if he would take me all the way over there.

"Sure thing." He said. "Hop on."

I smiled as he pulled me up and above Tech Square. I loved letting my feet swing about. I looked down and saw all the little people running about. A cloud of darkness hit me quickly and I looked to see we were now in endsville. The monkey gently brought me down to the floor. I thanked him then walked over to Billy.

"Hey Billy, Mandy said she was going to be here today. Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Erm," he said scratching his head,"yeah she's inside!" He said in his dorky voice of his.

"Thanks." I smiled. I opened the door to Billy's house. Mandy sat on the couch reading a book on how to create your own army.

"Interesting book" I smiled.

"Yes. It is." She said closing her book. "What's the matter?"

"I think we're done." I said quietly.

"Please tell me you when you say 'we're done' you're talking about this war." Mandy said.

"Not exactly…"

"Ugh!" Mandy said getting up "Why don't you just dump the nerd! I'm tired of you coming to me upset about him. Be a big girl and focus on the war we are fighting."

At first I was appalled but now her words were starting to sink in. We have no time for relationships. Right now we need to defeat fuse and end this war.

"You're right," I got up and walked over to Mandy, "I'm done with this." I smiled.

"Good. Why don't you come back with me to Devils Bluff with me? I need help with making my army. You can be second in command." Mandy shrugged and then walked over to the door.

"Thanks but I have to go back to Tech Square." Mandy narrowed her eyes at me. "I just need to get my FM Meter."

"I'll go with you." Mandy said. "Normally I wouldn't care but I don't want you turning all soft."

"No I'll go by myself. If I break up-"

"I thought you were going to. No 'Ifs'."

"Right, well I still would like to do this by myself." I said. "Maybe later I'll catch up with you." I said as I left and walked back to the monkey.

By the time I got back to Tech Square I was freaking out. Dexter has been my friend for as long as I could remember but I needed to fight Fuse and focus on that.

I took a deep breath in as I opened the door. As I looked in, no one was in the room.

"Hm…" I said looking around. I grabbed my FM Meter off the table. I then proceeded to the elevator that took me up to Dexter's lab.

The elevator took me all the way up and then I reached his lab. The door opened and I saw Dexter standing in front of a giant screen. He was standing like he normally stands when he's trying to concentrate. On the screen were 6 different camera angles. Peoples were running around fighting fusions on the screen. I stood there looking at him. He was so focused on his work. I can't tear him away from something so important to everyone and him.

He looked over at me. I froze in my place. For a second it felt like I wasn't supposed to be in the lab. It was an uncomfortable silence as we both stood there.

"Listen," I said walking over to him. "We need to focus on defeating Fuse and saving every one. I think we shouldn't do this…anymore." I said.

"I don't understand." He said. "Why do you want this?"

"We fight almost every week. What kind of relationship is this?"

"You're right." Dexter said now walking over to me. I've seen Dexter change so much in the past 5 years. He went from a dorky scientist to a reserved and strong scientist.

"This war is bigger than us. You know that. So why did you spare my feelings? How come you didn't just end it?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to. I thought maybe you would stick around until this war was over." He replied to looking away from me and back at the screens.

"Well, I can't distract you from your work…and you can't distract me from mine." I said, "Dexter, we're done." I said. To my surprise it was easier then I thought. "I'm going to stay with Mandy and help her out in Devils Bluff."

Dexter looked at me, nodded and looked back at the screen. In all the years I've known him, I know that he always turns away from people when he's hurt. He doesn't like people seeing his feelings.

I walked over to Dexter and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me. His eyes were dull and you could clearly see the hurt in his eyes.

"Just because we are done, doesn't mean I'm not going to still look out for you." Dexter said. "Devils Bluff is dangerous. Do you think you could handle it?"

"Yeah. I'm positive." I smiled and nodded.

"I will be checking in from time to time and-" Dexter began. I interrupted him.

"Dex, we aren't going out. You don't need to check in on me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said. I looked down at my FM meter. "Um…I have to meet Mandy back at Billy's." I said. Dexter looked back at the computer and nodded his head again. This time it was different. He knew we were done and being the good scientist he is, he knows when to let things go.

I turned around and walked out of his lab. I walked out the door of Dex labs and ask the Flying Monkey Agent for a ride to Billy's. Mandy would be proud of me…

* * *

Comment and review (^_~)


End file.
